The Devil and The Kettle
by Dragon ghost writer
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman just left to do the Devil's bidding when Elder Kettle gets an unexpected visitor.


Elder Kettle was sitting in his favorite armchair, listening to his favorite record on the gramophone. Cuphead and Mugman had left not too long ago in search of the Devil's run away debtors. Those rambunctious boys had certainly gotten themselves into a pickle. Elder Kettle had warned them about the Devil and his casino but some lessons had to be learned the hard way he supposed.

He was of course worried about his children but this was their mess to sort out. He gave them all the tools they would need and he was forming a plan to deal with the Devil. If he knew the Devil as well as he thought he did, he knew the Devil would take their souls regardless of their progress. As the kettle was getting lost in his thoughts, a loud violent knocking came at his door.

The loud knocking interrupted Elder Kettle's thoughts. He briefly wondered who it could be before realizing it could only be one person.

"Come in." The kettle told the person at the door. His door was always unlocked.

The door opened revealing King Dice whom without a word stepped aside to allow another person inside the house.

Elder Kettle knew there were a lot rumors surrounding the Devil. A lot of frightful things such as him being a remorseless monster whom would take your soul at the drop of a hat. A demon who lurks in the dark to scare and snatch children away from their homes. Some of these rumors were true and some were just exaggerations meant to keep the good children away from the casino.

Elder Kettle never believed in telling lies or stories. In his opinion the truth was often scarier than fairy tales.

The Devil strode into Elder Kettle's home. He was as tall as he could comfortable be in the small house, dwarfing the Elder Kettle's height. Elder Kettle knew this was more for intimidation with the Devil's ability to shapeshift.

Nobody was taller than the Devil. Nobody was allowed to be.

"Surprised to see me old man?" The Devil asked in a deep mocking tone. The kettle took no offense, this was the way the Devil had always been. Confidence and pride had always been part of his charm and tricks.

"Not entirely, no. When my boys came running to me about the Devil and their debt I knew I would see you again." The Elder Kettle admitted to the Devil, a worn smile on his face.

"Why don't you take a seat. I have just made a most delightful tea and biscuits. I find them to be most relaxing on a quiet afternoon." The kettle invited gesturing to the small tea set on the table next to an empty armchair.

"No thanks. I prefer a hard whiskey and cigar myself." The Devil said taking a seat.

The Elder Kettle nodded before offering Kind Dice some as well whom also declined the invitation. Elder Kettle poured himself a cup of hot tea. The kettle wasn't against alcohol and a smoke himself, he just never kept them inside the house. He was afraid the cups would get into them. Cuphead more than Mugman, Cuphead always had a reckless streak.

"As much as I enjoy tea and a quiet afternoon." The Devil started sarcastically.

"I didn't come here for pleasantries."

Elder Kettle took a sip of his tea before responding.

"I know. You've never been much for visiting before. You came to warn me about getting in your way." The kettle said in a calm light hearted way as if he was discussing the weather.

"Those cups knew the consequences and their souls are mine. Once I have their souls along with the rest of my debtors, they will work for me for the rest of eternity." The Devil told Elder Kettle. His tone was neither boastful nor mocking. He spoke simply like he was stating a fact.

The Elder Kettle took a sip of his tea choosing his next words very carefully.

"I tried to teach those young ones about you. How tricky and cunning you were. I warned them to stay away from your casino entirely. Those boys always had been curious though. I'm not as young and as snappy as I used to be."

The Elder Kettle took a moment to glance at the sword he kept on his wall. The Devil also glanced at it holding back a small shudder as he remembered his first meeting of the much younger Elder Kettle. It also brought back memories of a long scar on his chest that nobody has ever seen due to his fur covering it.

"Still I do have to thank you for not taking their souls right away. I know you don't extend that courtesy to everyone." Elder Kettle continued bringing their focus back on the conversation.

"I have so many that come into my casino, it's hard to keep track sometimes. I needed someone to rein them in so to speak. Normally I let Dice handle it but it doesn't hurt to call in some extra help especially when it's free." The Devil replied brushing away the thanks.

"Besides a few extra hours won't hurt especially since it gives you time to say goodbye before I take their souls. I'm merciful enough to give you that at least."

This was the first verbal sign that the Devil held any respect or sympathy towards the kettle. Kind Dice whom had remained motionless by the door had been surprised when the Devil wanted to make this visit personally. The Devil rarely left his casino and usually let his employees (King Dice in particular) handle things. However after hearing how this conversation was going, King Dice began to understand.

The Devil doesn't have friends.

The Devil doesn't trust anybody.

The Devil never respects anybody.

Somehow though it seems the old worn kettle had earned just that, respect and from the Devil of all people. King Dice began to see the older kettle in a new light.

"I appreciate your honesty. However I love my little cups more than anything and I intend to spend more than a few hours with them." Elder Kettle told the Devil his voice steady as he looked at him.

King Dice felt himself stiffen at bit, afraid at the Devil's reaction. Surprisingly the Devil merely chuckled with a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm always up for a good challenge and I imagine you and your cups will make this most interesting for me. Still a deal's a deal, I have all my cards on the table, we will just have to see how your cards turn out." The Devil got up from his chair but before leaving, he turned to Elder Kettle.

"I won't waver or grant any favors to those cups anymore than I have already. I have come here merely to warn you, let me handle my business or face the consequences." The Devil turned to leave with King Dice opening the door.

"May I ask just one more question." Elder Kettle's voice stopped them. The Devil turned back to face the kettle whom had gotten out of his chair. He was staring at the Devil with a hard look in his eyes. A look that he held when he was a much younger kettle, holding a sword and facing a strong opponent.

"I'm a very busy man, but I suppose you may before I go." The Devil said recognizing the look in Elder Kettle's eyes.

"Did you cheat when my boys played your game?"

King Dice once again felt fear as he watched the Devil and kettle.

Nobody had ever accused the Devil of cheating.

Nobody was sane enough to even attempt it.

It was usually assumed he did so but the person was usually so consumed with fear that accusing him directly never crossed their minds. King Dice began to wonder if Elder Kettle was a very brave man or a very foolish one.

A few seconds passed in silence as the Devil and Elder Kettle stared down each other, the fire never leaving Elder Kettle's eyes. After some silence the Devil spoke.

"You know what happens when you walk into my casino. Those cups fates were sealed the moment they walked through those doors. They would have gambled again and again until they had nothing left. Does it really matter if I cheated on that one game or not?"

Once again the house fell into silence as Elder Kettle took in the Devil's answer. Finally with a sigh the Elder Kettle answered.

"No I suppose in the end it doesn't. The damage has been done."

The fire in Elder Kettle's eyes dimmed and with it the years of burden and age seemed to wash over him. The old worn kettle was now just that an old kettle with years catching up on him. The Devil with a nod of acknowledgement turned back to the door.

"Come Dice we have been away from the casino long enough." The Devil left the small home. King Dice before he followed his boss, turned back to look at Elder Kettle. The elder was once again in his armchair with his eyes closed as the weight of the situation came back to him.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." King Dice said quietly before closing the door behind him.

Elder Kettle looked at the door and smiled. He was old and not as snappy as he used to be but he heard what King Dice said.

"Not to worry, I know my sons will be okay." Elder Kettle said to himself in the quiet home. A quiet home that now seemed so lonely without the sounds of laughter and mischief. A home that his sons will hopefully come back to so they may continue to brighten it with their youth and cheer.

Elder Kettle sat quietly in this home as the gramophone played it's soothing music and the tea grew cold at his side. The kettle took no notice though as he was busy forming a plan for the safety of his sons.


End file.
